Two Points for Your Thoughts
by detective-sweetheart
Summary: Two to three, my favor, she said. A conversation leads to what would later be called the end of the beginning.


**A/N: My muse is still into exploring new characters. Therefore, this, which includes Ross and Wheeler, and mentions of a few others. As always, CI is not mine. **

* * *

The ball hit the backboard and came flying back at her. She caught it, and popped the bubble she'd blown with her gum. The park was quiet, but the floodlights had been left on, because a youth group had been playing earlier. No one had yet come to turn them off. The faint buzz that came from them was the only sound other than that of her breathing. She was more than glad that it was the weekend; it meant that she had until Monday before she was due back in the squad room.

And if there was one thing Megan Wheeler needed, it was a break. It was exactly why she found herself standing on a basketball court at night. Work was definitely not something she wanted to think about.

"I had the feeling I would find you here," said a voice and Megan missed the shot she had just taken. "

What are you doing here?" she asked, though she had the feeling that she already knew why.

"I had nothing better to do." On the other side of the fence around the court stood Danny Ross, looking somewhat amused.

Megan rolled her eyes. "That's great," she said, "Nice to know I rate just above nothing."

"That's not what I meant." came the reply. "I've been looking for you."

"Farthest I've gone from here is that deli around the corner, but that was a while ago," said Megan. "I'm not supposed to be in the squad room, am I?"

"No," said Danny, "I don't need you back there. But I am wondering what you're doing here."

"Same reason as always," Megan said vaguely. She walked away, after the basketball, and he walked onto the court.

"Something's bothering you," he said.

Megan smirked. "You noticed," she said dryly.

"It's the only reason you'd be here right now." A pause, and then, "You don't like where we are now, do you?"

Coming from anyone else, the remark might've earned raised eyebrows, on Megan's part, but it was him, and honestly, she didn't really care.

"I don't know." She threw the basketball at him. "It's different from the task force."

"Well, you didn't expect it to be the same, did you?"

"I didn't expect it to be like this, either."

There was silence after that, for a long moment, and then Danny spoke again. "Logan isn't still giving you a hard time, is he?"

Megan gave him a look. "I think I can handle my partner," she said mildly. "You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna come play?"

"I wasn't aware you wanted a game," Danny replied dryly. He threw the ball back at her and she caught it.

"Yeah, well, you said it yourself. You have nothing better to do."

"You do realize that the lights could go off any minute now."

"Afraid you're gonna lose again?"

A challenge that wouldn't be refused, and Megan knew it. However unofficially, the game had begun.

"I still don't see why you had to drag me over to MCS with you in the first place," she said, turning so that he couldn't get the ball from her. "I'd have done fine in another squad."

"I don't doubt that you would have, but d'you really think there's anyone else I'd have brought? Think about it, Megan. Which one of 'em would've fit?"

He'd managed to get the ball away. A shot, and two points.

"You did that on purpose," Megan muttered dryly, catching the ball as it came bouncing towards her. "And there were plenty of 'em who'd have fit."

"True, but there aren't as many whom I'd have wanted to put up with, not to mention partner off with Logan."

"I ought to tell him you said that." She was at the three point line; taking the shot, she made it, and smirked. "How far are we going?"

"Who's keeping track?" Danny asked in reply.

Megan shrugged. "I am, I guess," she said.

"Then we'll go until you're tired of keeping track."

"You do realize that you just managed to screw yourself over, don't you?"

"I'll trust you to keep it unbiased. You're one up."

"I know." Megan bounced the ball over to him.

"What made you decide to take this anyway?" she asked.

"Honestly? I don't know." What had started out as one-on-one had turned into what the both of them referred to as a 'glorified game of keepaway'. "But we're here now, and it's not exactly like we can leave."

He took a shot and missed; the ball bounced off the backboard and nearly hit Megan in the head.

"True," she said, catching it, "But you could've gone anywhere. I could've gone anywhere."

"Major Case isn't just anywhere, though."

"And I suppose the brass had a good reason for handing it to you?"

"I'd assume so."

"Then what's the reason?"

It was the split second she needed. The ball was back in her hands, and they were once more playing keepaway.

"I'm not a mind reader, Megan, I couldn't tell you."

"Finally, a question you can't answer."

It was almost odd that they were like this, Megan thought, vaguely, but then again, it made sense, too. The task force had been almost like a second family. This new squad however...She took the shot, suddenly annoyed, and missed.

"Two to three, my favor," she said.

"I noticed," said Danny, "We haven't even been here very long; it'll take more time than this."

Having caught the ball on rebound, Megan took another shot. This time, she made it.

"Yeah," she said, "Sure. And exactly how long d'you think it'll take 'em to quit comparing us to the ones they lost?"

The question had thrown Danny for a loop, causing him to forget the ball. Megan took it again, and successfully made another shot.

"Two to seven," she said, and then, "What?"

"What makes you think that anyone compares you to Detective Barek?" he asked.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Oh, please," she said. "What makes you think they don't? She's older, more experienced...even spent two years with the Feds."

Danny looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You looked up her file?"

"Don't give me that look," said Megan, "You're guilty of it yourself; don't think I didn't see you looking at your predecessor's file."

"I have my reasons."

"Yeah, well, so did I. You dragged us both here knowing we'd be replacing someone else...filling their proverbial shoes...working in their so-called shadows..."

"Is that what this is about?"

There was silence, again. Megan frowned, and ignored the ball as it slipped from her hands and started rolling in his general direction. "Guess you could say that," she said, finally, without looking him in the eye. "I don't get why they can't just accept the fact that things change..."

"You're better at tuning out the rumor mill than I thought you were."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"That things didn't just change like they usually do. There's always a reason for changes, but the reasons for this one aren't ones that many people are willing to think about." There was a long pause, and then Danny went on. "I suppose it's because none of us really want to believe that this change came about because of reasons that none of us would have ever thought possible."

"You didn't even know Deakins, what does this have to do with any of what we're talking about?"

"The point, Megan, is that it doesn't really matter whether I knew him or not; it doesn't matter if you knew him or not. What matters is that it was a former cop who took him down, and no one wants to think about it like that."

"Well, of course not; who'd want to think that another cop could be capable of something like whatever shoved the two of us here in the first place?"

"Like I said, no one. And that's probably why neither one of us feel like we fit in. The truth is that neither you nor I would be in the Major Case Squad if he'd decided to fight the allegations being made against him."

"So, how is it again that you know all of this and I don't?"

"Again, like I said, you're better at ignoring the rumor mill than I thought you were, and probably more than you think you are."

"This doesn't tell me anything. Quit giving me the runaround and explain. You said he didn't fight it. Why?"

"Because he didn't want the squad to have to go through the repercussions, or so I've heard. As far as I'm concerned, that already makes him a better commanding officer than any of those I've managed to meet. Not so many would give up their career for their squad's sake."

"You've talked to him, haven't you?" Megan asked, unable to keep an almost amused note out of her voice. "This squad driving you nuts already?"

"I ought to tell them you said that," said Danny, smirking faintly in her direction. He walked after the ball, musing vaguely that this was hardly the sort of game they'd played on other occasions; this one was more conversation than anything else.

"You do and I'll walk," said Megan, but it was an empty threat, and both of them knew it. "Take a shot already, will you?"

He did, and made it. She shook her head.

"Pure luck," she said. "Has anyone ever told you that you suck at this game?"

"My sons," came the reply, "More than once."

Megan laughed. "I'm not surprised," she said, "Though, I do have to admit that they'd probably do a better job of beating you at this than I'm doing right now."

"Four to seven," said Danny. Megan rolled her eyes, spinning the ball on her finger as she stood there.

"So let me get this straight," she said, "They hate us both for reasons that we have nothing to do with, because we came in when two of theirs left."

"I didn't say anything about them hating us."

"I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that you can almost feel it. And for that matter, I really don't think Logan likes me."

"I think you can call that one my fault."

"Yeah? Why's that?" Megan paused and then shook her head. "You're the reason why Barek left, aren't you?"

"Not completely. The brass had something to do with it. Apparently, they thought her skills were better suited for the organized crime unit."

"And you just happened to agree with them, is that it? How convenient."

"It's nothing against you, and it's nothing against her, either. Besides that, the brass thought she was getting too close to Logan anyway."

"So in other words, they thought those two were sleeping together."

"Whether or not they are is their business and no one else's. Honestly, I could have cared less."

"And yet she's gone, and you and I are both stuck in a place where we're probably always going to be stuck in someone else's shadow, because of the reputation they built for themselves. That's great."

Megan took another shot, from the three point line, and made it, then turned, to smirk at Danny as she went on. "Four to ten."

"And you're still not tired of keeping track. What a surprise." He paused for a moment, and glanced at his watch. "You've been here since you left the squad room, haven't you?"

Megan shrugged. "On and off," she said. "I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, so I've been going and coming back. Why?"

"Just wondering." He paused again, and then went on. "You do realize that there's a solution to this problem you've got, don't you?"

"Well, it's your problem, too, so while you're talking, enlighten me," said Megan.

He ignored this, and bent down for the basketball. "The thing about supposedly being stuck in someone else's shadow is that sooner or later, there's going to be a way for you to cast your own shadow."

"My own shadow. Right. I don't see that happening anytime soon. You said it yourself, people talk to me because I don't look threatening."

"Who said you had to be threatening to cast a shadow? The only thing either one of us really has to do is our job, that, and do it well, because otherwise, neither of us will go anywhere."

"And if I decide I don't want to go anywhere?"

"Well, that's on you to decide. I can't make up your mind for you. But I can tell you that you have to find yourself, and fast, because you're here, now, and there are two things you can do. Sink, or swim." Another pause, and a two-point shot. "Which one is it going to be?"

Megan caught the ball on rebound, and the game of keepaway started again as she smirked. "Six to ten."


End file.
